The Other Side
by SparkSparta
Summary: "But you know what?" He smiled when Laney began to look confused. "What?" Before she could react, Larry leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. He pulled away, as red as his hair. "He's missing out." :Larry/Laney one-shot: Epilogue to It's Too Weird and Preview to No Strings Attached.


**Hey guys. I doubt this will get noticed because you all seem to hate me now because AssassinMaster basically said I was a bitch because I gave a half-assed comment about him before he made an official account. Meanwhile, he leaves two incredibly rude reviews on my It's Too Weird fanfiction and nobody bats an eyelid! Unbelievable. But whatever, my rage fit is over either way.  
**

**Regardless, I'm not giving up on No Strings Attached. I just wanted to make a simple Larry/Laney one-shot for some feels. I hope you all enjoy! ****That is, if you even read it. Think of this as a preview to No Strings Attached to clear up some confusion.  
**

* * *

Laney sighed as she stared out her window from her bedroom. The chilly air sent goosebumps up her exposed arms, but she didn't care. The sunset was far too beautiful to miss out on. She just wished she could spend it with someone. Laney looked at her phone, viewing the conversation that she and Corey shared.

_'Hey, Core, wanna watch the sunset from my roof? It's supposed to be really awesome this time of year!'_

_'Sorry, Lanes, can't! Dad's taking me out to dinner so I'll be gone most of the night._

_'Take a picture for me though! :)'_

_'But, Core, you promised you'd hang out with me tonight!' _

_'I swear, Lanes, I'll hang out with you all day tomorrow! I promise! It's just I can't miss this with my dad.'_

_'...Fine! You owe me big!'_

_'Thanks, Lanes! I'll save ya some fries!'_

Laney rolled her eyes, smiling wryly. "Dork." She pocketed her phone and turned her attention back to the sunset. The orange globe sinking below the blackening trees in the red skyline always brought a happy feeling to Laney. To her, sunsets represented new beginnings and the end of old chances. A new day dawns to show a new attempt at making life the best it can be.

"Man, this is amazing..." She rested her head in her hand, feeling the breeze flow through her hair. It was almost peaceful if it weren't for the passing cars and the thumping noise.

Wait. Thumping noise?

Laney turned her head towards her door. However, the halls were silent. The only thing she could hear from inside her house was the TV from her parents' bedroom. Raising a brow, Laney leaned farther outside her window to look for the source. The angles of the roof prevented her from seeing the ground, but she caught a glimpse of red legs.

"Red legs?" Who in the world had red legs? Laney waited, slowly slinking back into her room. Something was around and it was creeping her out. She gasped when she heard the trashcan lids rattle, and the figure hauled itself onto the roof. Laney groaned.

"You idiot! You scared me! What if my parents saw you?!"

"With that TV blasting? I doubt it."

Laney snorted as Larry plopped down by her window nonchalantly. "What are you doing here? You can get in trouble!"

"I just wanna talk." Larry shrugged. "Nobody's home at my place, so I decided to see if you wanted some company."

Ever since the 'Midnight in Paris' dance and the movie date, she and Larry have been on good terms. They weren't officially dating yet, but it was obvious they were become close friends. Whenever they weren't practicing with their respective bands, or fighting for a gig, they usually met up at one another's house. Without their friends or parents knowing though. Laney planned to change that soon. She knew her parents will take it well, it was her friends that were a different story.

Larry seemed confused. "How did I scare you anyway?" Laney stared at him with an incredulous look. "Sneaking around my house, at sundown, with nobody else around to a young kid's room really doesn't scream pedophile to you?" Larry raised his hands in defense, smiling sheepishly. "Point taken, sorry."

Laney smiled at him. "It's okay, dude. Just use the door from now on." Larry chuckled, smiling back at her. Larry really changed ever since the dance. He seemed to be happier. He smiled more often and didn't seem to be as moody; as if a weight has lifted off his shoulders. When he stopped laughing, he studied her expression as she stared at the sun. "So, why are you out here? Aren't you cold?"

"A bit, but the view takes it away." Laney rested her head in her hand again, a dreamy expression on her face. "I just wish Core would just hang out with me already."

"Wait, you mean he ditched ya again?"

"He didn't ditch me!" Laney shot up, nearly hitting her head on her window. "His dad is taking him out to eat, so he couldn't hang out tonight!"

"But didn't he promise to hang out with you tonight?" Larry arched a brow, looking directly into her eyes. Laney opened her mouth to answer, paused, then closed her mouth. "Yeah...he did..."

The Newmans bassist blinked. She sounded a lot more bummed than he expected her to be. Larry scooted closer to her window, smiling softly. "Well, I actually came by to ask you something..." Laney looked up at him, confused. She could swear she saw him blush. "About what?"

_In the beginning...  
_  
_I never thought it would be you._

_When we were chillin'..._

_Smiling in the photo booth._

Larry pulled out a rose from behind his back, beginning to grin sheepishly. "W-wanna go out with me?" Laney gasped, her eyes going wide. The rose was in full bloom, revealing every fragile detail inside the petals. The thorns on the stem were trimmed down with a tag attached to a leaf that simply said:_ To Laney Penn, From Larry Nepp.  
_  
_But we got closer (Yeah~)..._

_Soon you were eating off my spoon._

_You're coming over..._

_And we would talk all afternoon._

Touched, Laney took the rose from his hand. It was so simple, but it made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. However, a daunting thought prevented her from answering. "But Larry...what about-?"

"Carrie? I told Carrie how I felt about her, and her rejected me. After a few weeks, I felt as if..." He turned away, allowing himself to collect his thoughts. After a few seconds, he turned back to Laney. "...I felt as if I should ask you out..."

Laney stared at him, frozen. Did he really feel that way about her? "You mean...Carrie never liked you that way?" Larry shook his head, a faint smile on his face. "The dance basically gave me the answer, but I still wanted to tell her because she deserved to know."

"B-but she rejected you! Don't you think that this is just leftover pain from that?"

"I told her I liked her a few days after the dance...Which was about three months ago." Larry smiled softly at her. "And to be honest, I'm glad I told her. I feel like I can breathe easy for once..." He sighed looking back at the sunset. "And even though we're still good friends, I can't help but feel that I belong with someone..."

Laney looked down, unsure of what to say. Or even think. "Larry..."

"Laney, I know this is so sudden, but please, let's give it a shot!"

"It's not that I'm reject you, Larry. It's just that..." She sighed, looking down. "I haven't told Corey yet..."

_Tonight we'll just get drunk,_

_Disturb the peace,_

_Find your hands all over me..._

Larry blinked, but he didn't feel surprised. He always knew that Corey would somehow be in the way, but it's not like it was the guitarists' fault. Even though Corey and Laney have known each other for a long time, it was a no brainer that he knew every friendship had secrets.

With her cheeks burning, Laney twirled the rose in her hand, smiling softly at Larry. "But...I guess I wouldn't mind trying."

"Don't jump right into it," Larry said, grinning. He was relieved in a sense. "I just want you to think it over; just like how I did."

Laney blinked, then nodded and smiled. "Okay. How about I give you three days?"

"That sounds fair to me." Larry grinned at her and began to turn away. The sun had almost fully gone down, and it was beginning to get dark. He figured he better head home. But he stopped turning, causing Laney to stop pulling her window down. She looked at his figure, amazed on how slim he was.

"What's wrong, Larry?"

"You know, I don't understand the obliviousness of Corey." He smiled when Laney began to look confused. Corey's obliviousness was as equal as Carrie's. What was not to understand? "What do you mean?"

_And then you'll bite your lip_

_Whisper and say: "We're going all the way..."..._

Before she could react, Larry leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. Laney blinked, feeling his lips create contact on her skin. Once he pulled away, both bassists were as red as the rose in Laney's hand.

"He's missing out."

_Tonight!_

_Take me to the other side!_

Larry then slid down the roof, landed on his feet, and ran off in the direction of his house. Laney raised a hand to her cheek, touching where Larry kissed her. Her face burned so hot, it felt like an inferno. However, her heart thudded against her chest wildly as a feeling of joy spread through her system. She wasn't sure before, but with the help of Larry's kind words and meaningful gifts, she already knew her answer.

She smiled at Larry's fading figure and pulled out her phone.

_'So is Carrie...'_

* * *

**And that's the end! Review and tell me what you think...If you guys even read my stories now.**


End file.
